


Whiskey Dreams

by TinyDancerKelsey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyDancerKelsey/pseuds/TinyDancerKelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Holyactualcrap you are fangoddamntastic. Thank you for all you do! Hoping for a deanxreader where they’re hunting a demon (A/N I made it a wendigo I’m sorry D:) in the New England woods, share a little too much whisky, danger/fluff/smut/magic ensues Idk I trust you! Plot twist away!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr; talesofthewaywardsons.tumblr.com 
> 
> If you have a request for a story please submit it there and enjoy! :)

Title: Whiskey Dreams  
Request: Holyactualcrap you are fangoddamntastic. Thank you for all you do! Hoping for a deanxreader where they’re hunting a demon (A/N I made it a wendigo I’m sorry D:) in the New England woods, share a little too much whisky, danger/fluff/smut/magic ensues Idk I trust you! Plot twist away!  
Pairing: Dean x Reader  
Words: 1,852  
Warnings: Drunken idiots, heavily implied smut, Sam is an evil genius. Also it’s hard to write drunk speech.

“Well, that was a total bust,” you said entering the motel room, followed by Dean. Dropping your bag on the floor, you flopped down on a near by chair. “I thought Sam said their was an actually case here. Your brother is getting sloppy.”

You and Dean spent the last two days on the road to get to what Sam had claimed to be a possible Wendigo in the woods of New England. More specifically, a small town outside of Boston, Massachusetts where a couple of campers had gone missing. However, it turned out the campers weren’t missing at all, they had all just gotten way too high and wandered off in all different directions. Meanwhile, a bear had wandered into their campsite, smelling the food they had left out, and ripped apart the tents.

“Oh trust me, sweetheart, he’s going to be paying for all the gas that it took to get us up here,” Dean said bitterly, closing the door behind him, ignoring the glare you gave him for the nickname.

Sam had opted to stay at the bunker, well more like he didn’t have much of choice since he had broken his arm. Again. How did he keep doing that anyway? And to make matters even worse, the motel you were staying at only had one room available, and all the others in the area had been completely booked. It was apparently homecoming weekend for the local high school, and their football team brought in quite a crowd.

“So now what?” you asked, playing with the loose fabric on the arm of the chair.

“Well, the room is already paid for,” he winked at you.

“Not on your life, Winchester,” you said with a scowl, though honestly your stomach flipped at the idea.

You’ve had a thing for the older brother since the day you met him, but you also spent enough time with him to know how he was with women. One night stands were a common happening for him, rarely did it ever go beyond that, and your friendship with the idiot was too important to you to risk anything like that. What you didn’t know was that Dean was feeling the same way, only he knew that with you it could last, but he also knew he didn’t deserve someone like you. Not with how total screwed up he was, or thought he was. So even though he would tease you, he knew he would never actually do anything.

“Think any place is still open for dinner?” you looked at the clock, and saw that it was already past ten and neither you or Dean had eaten anything in hours.

“There was a burger place up the road, I think it had a twenty-four hour drive thru,” he said shrugging. 

“Guess that works. Give me the keys I’ll go, you’ve been driving all day,” you held out your hand and Dean dropped the keys in your palm.

“Scratch her and-“

“I’m dead. I know. I know. I’ll be back in a half hour,” you grabbed your wallet out of your bag and headed out the door.

As soon as Dean heard the impala drive off he flipped open his phone and called Sam. Surely his Sasquatch of brother had known the case was bogus, and if he did he better have a damn good reason for sending them up there.

“Hello?” Sam’s voice sounded groggy, those pain pills seriously put the guy out.

“You mind telling me why you sent Y/N and I all the way to bumblefuck New England?”

“Uh…I told you Dean. There’s a Wend-“

“If you say there’s a Wendigo up here I will personally break your other arm,” Dean said through gritted teeth.

“Ah…so you guys figured it out already…”

“Yeah it wasn’t hard with the sheriff practically laughing in our faces!”

Dean could hear Sam shifting on the other end of the phone, probably to turn on a light, and get ready to be berated by his brother. After a few moment of silence, Sam took a deep breath and started to explain what his plan had been. Apparently, Sam had decided it was time to try and play matchmaker, and a fake hunt with hundreds of miles of travel seemed like the perfect way to get you and Dean alone together.

“Sammy I swear to-” Dean never finished his thought, as he heard the impala pull back into the parking lot. He hung up the phone quickly and headed to the small kitchen to grab a glass. He was going to need a drink, or maybe two.

“I come bearing greasy goodness!” you said holding up the take out bags as you entered the room. Then you spotted Dean pouring himself a glass of whiskey. “Jesus dude. Can’t you go one night without that crap? At least drink a good brand.”

“Hey, it’s cheap and it gets the job done,” he said taking his burger from you and sitting at the small table.

“And it tastes like battery acid,” you said grimacing at the bottle. You went over to your bag again and pulled out a bottle. “Here try this.”

“Where did you get this?” Dean examined the bottle of expensive whiskey that you had handed him. You shrugged.

“It was gonna be for the celebration of our first hunt together, without Sam, but obviously that didn’t happen,” you took the bottle from him and poured some of the amber liquid into two clean glasses.

“You know me too well,” he chuckled, lifting up his glass. “Well, cheers anyway, to good friends.”

“And to kicking Sam’s ass later.”

“Amen,” the two of you clinked your glassed and gulped down the alcohol. “Damn that’s good!”

“Told you. I know my whiskey, better then you it would seem,” you said making a face at Dean’s bottle again.

You poured both of you another glass, and everything seemed to spiral from there. Dean was drinking so that he could forget about Sam’s stupid plan, and you were just trying to make sure Dean didn’t get all the good stuff. The two of you started to make it a game, asking ‘never have I ever’ questions that started off innocent enough but got more sexual and raunchy the more you drank. Needless to say you bottle didn’t last long, and neither did Dean’s for that matter.

“You turn,” Dean said having gotten you out for having sex on a rooftop. Something that Dean wasn’t afraid to tell you that he would have to make sure he did soon.

“Mmmk,” you tried not to stumble over your words as you thought of something else you had never done. You had already gotten him out for one night stands, college girls, and cross dressers (you seriously needed to ask Sam about that one). “Never ‘ave I ever… done it in a cheap motel.”

You smirked to yourself for that one, the amount of times Dean was sure to have done that he might as well finish the last of the whiskey. The short haired man groaned, and threw back his drink, not even tasting it anymore.

“How ‘ave you not done it in a motel yet?” he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Damn it this game was making it hard not to kiss you right then and there. Maybe drinking wasn’t his best idea.

“‘Cause I’m classy. ‘Sides, it usually means one night stand, and I ‘aven’t done that. ‘Member?” you grinned, feeling very cheeky thanks to the booze. God you wanted to kiss him, maybe drinking wasn’t your best idea.

“We could change that ya know,” Dean didn’t care anymore. He needed you now. You were too damn sexy the way your hair was slightly in your face and your shirt was lower cut than he remembered.

Your heart jumped at his suggestion, but it also seemed to sober you up real fast. You wanted nothing more than to jump him right then and there. To kiss him. To fuck him. But…he was your best friend, you couldn’t screw that up. You couldn’t just be another drunken mistake for him, you couldn’t be just one more girl for one night.

“Dean, I-”

“Y/N, look at me.”

You looked up to see Dean kneeling in front of you, his face was soft and his eye where full of compassion, not the lust you had expected. He took your hand in his and softly stroked your knuckles with his callused thumb.

“Y/N, I don’t want this to be just a one night thing. I want you. All of you, for as long as you’ll have me,” he caressed your cheek with his free hand, then looked down at your hands. “I don’t deserve someone like you, god knows I’m too fucked up. And I understand if you don’t want to have anything to do with someone like me but-”

“Yes.”

“What?” his head shot up to see you smiling gently at him.

“I feel the same way. I just didn’t want to ruin anything…”

“You idiot. You could never ruin anything.”

And with that he kissed you. At first it was soft and gentle, but soon it turned into a hungry kiss, desperate for more. He ran his tongue across your bottom lip, begging for access, which you quickly granted him, deepening the kiss. Lifting you up from your chair, he carried you to one of the beds, never letting his lips leave yours. As he laid you down he broke apart from you for a brief second to throw his shirt aside, and to relieve you of yours as well.

“You’re beautiful,” he said before kissing down your neck and biting softly, causing you to let out a soft moan.

You pulled him closer and nipped at his ear as he continued to make his way down your body. He made it past your breasts, cupping one with his hand through your bra, and started to kiss as the edge of your jeans. You squirmed at the sensation, he was such a damn tease, and he chuckled finally taking the hint and ripping them off you. You sat up and helpep to release him of his as well, gasping at the bulge under his boxers.

Dean looked as you for permission before going any further and you happily consented. He must have taken you to heaven and back over a dozen times that night, masterfully making you feel pleasure like you had never felt before. And as you now laid there on his chest, both of you still coming down from your high, you smiled up at him.

“I better get a phone call tomorrow,” you teased, knowing full well this wasn’t just a one night thing for either of you.

“Oh you’ll get much more then that,” he growled into your neck causing you to squeal. Who would have thought a bottle of whiskey could make so many dreams come true. You’d have to thank Sam for suggesting it… after you kicked his ass.


End file.
